Teenage Severus and Viridian
by MindyDaniels
Summary: Although he is still in love with Lily, Severus dates a Ravenclaw girl called Viridian. Erotic content, so I rated it M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Viridian took a deep breath and opened the heavy classroom door. She knew that History of Magic wouldn't be a difficult class for her, but she always had first day jitters. A couple of other students were already seated and turned to view the new arrival, but quickly lost interest as she strode in and took a small wooden seat in the back row. She pulled her heavy book, a small hand-bound notebook, and her quill from her bag and lined them up on her desk. She flipped to a fresh page in the notebook, and letting her dark hair fall around the precious book like a curtain, she began to doodle as more students entered the classroom. After a few minutes, Professor Binns cleared his throat, and peering over a sheet of parchment, began to take roll.  
"Alexis Arinsberg... Yes... Bernadette Carter..." When he got to Viridian Glenn she raised her hand and squeaked "here" in a way that reminded her that she hadn't yet spoken to anyone that morning. She flushed a bit, but none of the other students seemed to notice.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a tall, gangly boy with shaggy black hair rushed into the classroom looking disheveled. He paused for just a moment as his dark eyes swept the room looking for an empty desk, meeting Viridian's for just a second as he realized the only empty desk was the one directly in front of her. He quickly averted his gaze and rushed over to slide into the wooden seat.  
"Ah," said professor Binns, "Severus Snape."  
"Yes, sir, sorry I'm late." said the tall boy, straightening his robes.  
"Not a problem." said Professor Binns before immediately launching into what would be a very long and dull lesson.

Viridian stared at the greasy hair and wide boney shoulders of the boy in front of her. Why hadn't she noticed him before? He was everything she currently fancied in a boy, tall, slim, the large hands, feet and nose that gave the impression that he had just had a growth spurt and his body hadn't yet had a chance to fill out into its new frame. When his dark eyes made contact with hers, they pierced her in a way that made her feel oddly naked, defenseless.

He was hunched over his book and quickly scribbling notes in small, cramped script. His long dark hair parted a bit over his neck and Viridian found herself staring at the protruding bones of his nape. She suddenly realized that she was biting her lip and glanced around to make sure no one had seen. Determined to make up for it, she scratched the last words professor Binns had uttered into her book. She found her eyes drifting back to the lad in front of her as Binns droned on and on. A bit of lint on his shoulder was begging to be plucked away. His greasy hair swayed slightly as he struggled to write what seemed like every word. At one point a large hand, so pale and thin she could see the veins and tendons working reached up to scratch the back of his head. He had clean, short fingernails with stark white half moons at the cuticles.

After what seemed like an eternity- she had time to concoct a whole fantasy about standing to leave and talking to the boy, them becoming friends and then lovers- class was over. Viridian shoved her belongings into her bag and looked up to see that Severus had done so even quicker than she and was hurrying out of the classroom with his satchel slung over his shoulder. A feeling of disappointment washed over her, but she composed herself and decided that she wouldn't let this crush become one of her weird infatuations with a boy she'd never spoken to.

Over the next few days Viridian began to see him everywhere, seated on the floor behind a large gargoyle statue, under the beech tree, always with his large nose in a book or taking large strides with his head down to avoid making eye contact with his fellow students.

On one particular day Viridian happened to be walking across the commons with her good friend Shelly O'Dell, a tall and pretty blonde girl with sparkling mischievous blue eyes and a perpetual tan when she spotted Severus huddled along the edge of the stairwell scribbling at the bottom of a long roll of parchment.  
"What do you know about Severus Snape?" Viridian asked. "Severus?" Shelly wrinkled her nose. When she saw that Viridian was quite serious she said "Not much, he's a Slitherin, hangs out with Mulciber and Avery, and Lily Evans. He's… not very well liked." "Lily Evans?" Viridian raised her brows. "Are they... A couple?" Shelly shook her head and laughed a little. "I don't think so. You should ask her. She's very nice."

Viridian gazed at Severus a moment longer and started off again with her friend. She hoped that she wouldn't have to compete with Lily. Lily was beautiful, popular and well-liked. Viridian wasn't unattractive, but she preferred to stay in rather than venture to Hogsmeade with the group. She decided that Lily would be a good person to ask, being a friend of Severus and not known to be a gossip.

When she next saw Lily wandering alone, Viridian took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Lily?" the girl turned and met Viridian's gaze with a friendly smile. Her dark red hair shimmered and Viridian found it difficult to hold a gaze with her beautiful green eyes. "Hi, I'm Viridian Glenn" she began. "I was wondering... well, are you dating Severus Snape?" The last words fell out of her mouth all mushed together. "Severus?" said Lily "No! We're just friends. Why do you ask?" "Uh..." Viridian blushed. "Ohhh!" beamed Lily "you fancy him? That's great! No, we're not together. He's like a brother to me, I could never see him that way. It would be so nice to see you dating! He spends too much time moping around these days. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" "Uhh, no... I..." Viridian blushed again and dug the toe of her oxford into the grass. "Well, okay" said Lily "but let me know. I'd be happy to set you up." And she turned and drifted away, her hair shimmering copper in the sun.

No, Viridian thought she needed to do this on her own. On Saturday when the castle was mostly empty on account of it being a Hogsmeade weekend, she set out to find Severus. She found him sitting in a window bench with his knobby knees pulled up to his chest. His thin frame was swimming in his oversized but too short jeans and tunic. She approached him a bit too quietly and when he didn't notice, she croaked "Hi". He looked up, a bit startled and his black eyes darted from hers, to behind her to see if anyone else was around and then back to meet her gaze. "I'm Viridian, I sit behind you in History of Magic..." "Oh" said Severus without emotion. There was an uncomfortable pause in which Viridian realized she didn't have a clue what to say next. "Um... can I see your notes from Monday's class?" She felt suddenly self-conscious about any imperfection that may have been apparent at that moment. She had long brown hair with a thick fringe, a heart shaped face and small nose, which at this moment felt itchy and flushed. "Why?" sneered Severus "didn't you take notes?" "Yes... I did..." mumbled Viridian "but I'm afraid I may have missed some of the dates. Do you mind if I compare?"

Severus' eyebrows nearly met in the middle as he scowled at her, but he reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of parchment. Viridian sat down next to him on the window bench and unrolled it. She gazed at the cramped handwriting, marveled at the loops and scratches of his hand. She pretended to look over the notes from top to bottom for what she thought seemed like a good amount of time, feeling Severus's unwavering gaze upon her. "Thanks" she said, allowing the parchment to roll back up upon itself before handing it back to Severus. She watched the tendons in his pale hand ripple as he grasped it. "I think I got it right." After sitting there for a moment, she sighed and said "well, I'll leave you be..." She hoped that Severus would ask her to stay, but he said nothing. "Okay, then." She got up and walked away. Severus stared at the back of her thick legs as she walked down the corridor.

After that, he noticed Viridian often lurking around behind him. She had taken to eating breakfast at the same time as he and haunting the halls he took because they were usually less traveled. In class on Monday she attempted small talk and seemed to make a little more noise behind him. To get his attention, he wondered? Or had he just started to notice her? He became unusually uncomfortable in his skin. He was used to repelling people, and was a bit suspicious of this pretty girl who smiled awkwardly at him when they passed one another.

The following weekend, Severus and Lily were lying in the grass when he saw her walk out of the castle. She waved, Lily waved back and then called her over. "Hi!" Lily said when she approached. "Hi!" Viridian smiled at her, then at Severus. "Hi, Severus" she said. "Want to join us?" Lily sat up straighter and made a little room on the blanket next to her. Viridian's eyes fell on the folds and bunches in Severus's jeans.

"No, Thanks, but I have to get to the greenhouse." "Oh, alright then." Lily smiled and looked to Severus to see if he had had any reaction. He was looking up at her, his head propped on his large, white hand, but his face bore no discernible emotion. "Alright, bye then." Viridian said and walked off. Again, Severus watched her as she walked away. Lily took note and asked "what do you think of her?" "I don't." responded Severus twirling a blade of grass between his long fingers. "You should." said Lily, irritated that the situation needed a little helping along. "She fancies you." Severus met Lily's gaze and held it. "What if I fancy someone else?" "Who?" said Lily. The way he continued to hold her gaze suggested that it was her, but she pretended to not have caught his drift. "You don't. I never see you with anyone. It would be good for you to get out. You should take her to Hogsmeade, see if you get on." Severus stared into the grass. "Seriously, Sev," Lily leaned forward and put her hand on his arm. He looked back at her. "I insist you ask her out." The sudden seriousness of her tone let Severus know that she was still not interested in him. He knew this, of course, yet always held out hope that she would somehow change her mind. Viridian would be an acceptable alternative, he thought. She had wild golden eyes that contrasted with her soft features and light dusting of freckles across her nose. She had appealing red lips and flushed cheeks, and those nice thick legs. He shifted a little on the blanket and gazed at the clouds.

In class on Monday, Viridian was pleased to find that Severus had softened up to her a bit. They chatted about potions and charms, Viridian talked a bit about her favorite rare magical plants, and left class with a bounce in her step after waving goodbye to Severus and tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder flirtatiously.

After a few more chats over the next couple of weeks that confirmed her suspicions that they had a lot in common, Viridian decided that she was confident enough to ask Severus out the next time she saw him alone. Her chance came the following Saturday when she found him seated in his usual spot on the window bench near the large stone gargoyle. She took a deep breath and willed her shaking legs to propel her toward him. He looked up as she approached, the intensity of his black eyes causing her words to become caught in her throat. "I uh," she croaked, clearing her throat a little. "I was wondering..." Severus stood up and gripped her arms. She sucked in a breath, the touch was so unexpected and she was not prepared for him to react in this way. He turned her body and began walking her backward, pushing her toward the statue. "Wondering if you..." She whispered, not quite aware that the words were coming from her mouth. Suddenly, her back hit the wall hard. He had pushed her into a narrow gap between the gargoyle and the wall. She was focused on his parted lips. His crooked lower tooth that was now visible. The warmth of his breath, musky and alluring, so close to her face. "Wanted to..." she whispered, but he cut her off, pressing his lips hard to hers. Her body stiffened then relaxed. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned at the delicious taste of him. His slight mustache that was just beginning to grow in tickled her lip. His large nose was pressed against the side of hers. Viridian drank in all of the details of this incredible feeling- her first kiss. With a boy that she felt so connected to. She couldn't believe it was happening. How did she get here? A couple of weeks ago he barely noticed her and now his body was pressed against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth.

She remembered her hands and brought them up to Severus's thin waist. She slid them down to his boney hips and pulled him closer. He leaned into her and pushed his knee between her legs. She felt her eyes roll back behind her eyelids. She moved her hands up his back and gripped tightly to his broad shoulders.

After a long while of snogging and groping, with numb lips and lightheaded bliss, they heard the other students beginning to return from Hogsmeade and broke apart, gazing hungry and heavy lidded at one another. "I should go..." Viridian said, looking beyond Severus at a couple of approaching older girls who glanced toward the couple but paid little attention beyond a knowing smirk. "Okay." said Severus, releasing her from his strong grip. She ran her hands down the front of her skirt which felt cold now without the warmth from his body. He adjusted himself through his baggy jeans and Viridian sucked in a short breath of desire.

She mumbled some sort of goodbye and started off toward her dorm. She must have looked guilty, when she arrived, the other girls stopped talking and looked toward her. "Where've you been?" Shelly, who was seated in the window sill smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke through the open crack looked her up and down accusingly. The other girls raised their eyebrows. "Ohh my God." Viridian squealed scurrying toward the group and flopping down onto her bed. "Severus kissed me." "Whaaat!" The other girls cried. "Ew!" said a tall, heavy girl called Helena. Shelly shot her a scowl and she shrunk a bit. "Yes! Oh my God. We made out for what felt like hours. He's such a good kisser." She closed her eyes and exhaled as the other girls laughed and ribbed her.  
"Viridian!" Squeaked a curly haired girl called Elisa "You're the first of us to kiss a boy!"  
"No way," retorted Helena. "You've kissed someone, Shelly, haven't you?" They all looked expectantly toward Shelly, who shook her beautiful blonde mane and said "I wouldn't kiss and tell."  
"So, are you two going together now?" Shouted Elisa over the laughter.  
"Oh," Viridian opened her golden eyes. "I don't know! I didn't ask. Ugh, I should know this, right? What do I do next time I see him? Do we... hug?" The girls laughed.

She didn't have to wonder for long. The next morning, Elisa shook Viridian awake and told her that Severus was outside waiting for her. She leapt up and quickly pulled on a light blue short dress with long sleeves and white knee socks and oxfords. She ran her fingers through her long hair and looked at herself in the mirror anxiously. "Do I look okay?" She asked.  
"You look fab. Go get 'im, tiger." Shouted Shelly from her bed before Elisa had time to answer. Viridian rushed to the door and pushed it aside. Severus was waiting for her, leaning against the wall, his large hands in his jeans pockets, his overgrown hair hanging down into his eyes. He straightened up when he saw her. "Hi" she said nervously. "Hi" Severus said, tossing his hair out of his eyes. "Want to go outside with me?"  
"Oh..." she remembered seeing he and Lily laying on the grass on Sunday mornings. "and Lily?" Severus shook his head. "She's off with James and Sirius." He sneered as if it disgusted him to say their names.  
"Oh, yes, I'd love to." She smiled and he led her off, his hand on the small of her back as they walked.

Once they had found a nice sunny, secluded spot, he produced a blanket from his satchel and laid it down. She sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back and tilting her face toward the sky, feeling the sun on her eyelids. Severus sat facing her and pulled some pasties out of his satchel, offering one to Viridian. She took it and sat up, breaking small pieces off and chewing slowly. They gazed at one another, her large golden eyes glittering at Severus's black ones.

She thought his face was beautiful. His thin, bow shaped lips in a permanent sneer, his hook-shaped nose too large for his face, his heavily lidded eyes staring into her, the slight crease beginning to show between his eyebrows. He shoved the last large hunk of pasty into his mouth and lowered himself down onto his elbow, gazing up at Viridian. He noticed how the long wisps of her hair glittered in the breeze. Her pink cheeks lifted as she smiled at him. He smiled back for just a moment before his eyes dropped a bit. It was a genuine smile, he had momentarily forgotten to be grumpy. He thought of Lily and forced her from his mind. "Viridian is beautiful, just be here, now." he told himself. He gazed at her thick legs. He reached out and placed his hand on her thigh. It shone white against her caramel skin. He played with the white lace at the bottom of her skirt for a moment, then, looking up to meet her eyes, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down toward him. They were now lying facing one another, inches apart. Viridian bit her rosy lower lip and gazed at Severus. He grabbed her hand and held it, running his thumb along hers a few times. She delighted in the sensation. He pulled her hand to his chest, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back, lips still parted, eyes fixed on hers, before moving forward and kissing her again. He pulled her down on top of him, their tongues mingling. Viridian adjusted herself so that her leg was between his and pushed her body into him. He moaned a little and held her tightly. After a few minutes, they paused to stare at one another again. "I like this." Viridian said. Severus licked his lips and continued to gaze into her eyes. "You're a really good kisser."  
He smiled and scoffed a bit before saying "thanks" and letting his gaze fall. Viridian suddenly felt odd and kind of far away.  
"Do you... do this a lot?" she asked, knowing she shouldn't have the moment the question left her lips. Severus looked up at her and sneered. "Don't ask me stupid things like that."

She felt her heart drop. How much experience had he had? They were both very young, he didn't seem to have any girl friends beyond Lily... He wasn't popular at Hogwarts, actually, he was the target of some bullies and generally unliked, but he didn't seem to lack confidence because of it. Maybe he had known other girls back home?  
Severus noticed that her mood had dropped. "No." He said. "Do you?" Their eyes met.  
"No" said Viridian. "You're my first." She blushed. He reached up and guided her hair behind her ear with his large finger. He held his hand to her face and sat up a bit to kiss her again.

They snogged in the grass until the sun started to go down and it was too chilly to continue. Severus walked Viridian back to the Ravenclaw common room and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

On Monday, they passed notes back and forth, silly drawings and games, and Viridian ran her shoe along Severus's leg under his robes.

They stole kisses when no one was watching. Ducked into dark corners of the castle to snog between classes. Viridian didn't want to ask if they were official, Severus could be testy and she didn't want to make assumptions. They felt close, she felt like she was floating. It was a dream come true. She had crushed on a boy and they had gotten together, somehow.

Soon, the last bits of the long summer were gone and Halloween was approaching.  
"It's my favorite holiday!" Viridian excitedly told Severus.  
"Why?" He responded. "It's a muggle holiday."  
"Oh, it's just fun." She laughed and poked at his thin ribs. "Come to the party with me?"  
"Of course." Severus said.  
"Really?!" squeaked Viridian excitedly.  
"Yeah," he said "of course." He shrugged as if it were a given. Viridian beamed and he smiled at her briefly.  
"Hey..." she said shooting him a mischievous look, "you should make us a potion." She smiled and tugged playfully at his tie. He laughed in his scoffing way. "What kind of potion? A... love potion?"  
Viridian giggled. "I don't know! Don't you know anything fun? Something to get us loosened up?"  
"You mean lager." Severus jostled her a bit.  
"Well, I can get us lager." She said.  
"I'll give it a think. I can probably whip something up." He said.

On Halloween, Viridian descended the stairs to meet Severus for the party. She was wearing a short red velvet dress with black knee socks. "What are you supposed to be?" Severus called up at her.  
She turned to reveal a black tail hanging from her behind. "I'm a cat" she laughed. It was a trite costume, but it was all she had been able to come up with since snogging Severus all of the time left little free time that wasn't devoted to studying. "What are you supposed to be?" Severus was wearing his black dress robes with buttons all the way up his neck. He pulled the headband with cat ears off Viridian's head as she approached and placed them on his own head. "I'm a cat." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek before leading her into the party.

They grabbed small cups of pumpkin juice and greeted some friends. After a little while, when it seemed that no one was paying attention, Severus grabbed Viridian by the arm and dragged her behind a curtain. He pushed her roughly against the secluded wall beyond and kissed her.  
"I did it" he said, pulling away for a moment.  
"Did what?"  
"Made us a potion. I don't know exactly what it does, it should produce euphoria and relaxation." He pulled a small vial of pinkish liquid from his pocket.  
"Gimme!" Viridian said reaching for it as he held it just out of her grasp.  
"Do we really need it?" He asked.  
"I do! I'm nervous!" she laughed.  
"Why?" Severus leaned closer to her.  
"I'm always nervous around you. You make me feel..." Her voice trailed off and her big golden eyes seemed to plead with him. He gave her the vial and she took a sip.  
"Mmm... berry." she handed the half empty vial to Severus who drank the rest, capped the vial and returned it to his pocket. They began to kiss again, pressing their bodies together as they felt the potion begin to work.

Severus felt his usually tense muscles relaxing. His mind felt fuzzy and slow, for once, not clear, but focused on what was happening, on Viridian. For the first time in a long while, Lily disappeared from his mind as he felt Viridian's hands on him acutely intensify.

Viridian felt as if she were floating in a warm bath. The sounds of the party muffled into the background and she could feel everything so intensely. She could feel Severus's hands running along her back, each strong finger gripping her tightly. She could feel each of his buttons pressing against her chest. His tongue slowly exploring behind her top teeth. The familiar taste of his saliva in her mouth. She ran her hands down his back and could feel every boney rib, she could feel his protruding hip bones pressing into her, and something else... she quickly sucked in a bit of air and her chest heaved against his. She allowed her hand to graze his side and find a fold within his robes that led toward his hot flesh. She felt his stomach twitch a bit at the introduction of her chilly hand. She felt along his waistband. She could feel his stomach moving with each quick breath he drew. He kissed her harder somehow, sucking gently on her lower lip. She slid her hand inside his trousers as he made a little noise and twitched again. She slowly continued her journey downward until she felt it, hot soft skin, slippery against his hard shaft. She gripped his cock tightly and he moaned, pulling back again to gaze at her with hungry eyes before moving in to meet her lips again.

Viridian delighted in his size. She allowed her fingers to explore his entire length, pulling down on the soft, slippery skin to expose the head of his cock, moving her thumb upward and finding a bit of moisture at the tip, which she dragged downward along the underside of his head. He moaned louder, gripping her tightly with his strong hands. She slid her fist along the shaft until she felt his coarse pubic hair on the back of her hand and then up again. She could feel him shaking a bit. When she squeezed, his muscle seemed to flex back. She squeezed harder, delighting in the steel within and slid the soft skin up and down a little more. His hips thrust unintentionally with her movements as he pushed her harder into the wall. His heart was racing, she could feel it in her own chest, her own blood seemed to pound in her ears.

She stroked more deliberately, his hips still thrusting slightly with each stroke. She squeezed and ran her thumb again along the underside before increasing her rhythm. Severus's lips left hers for a moment as he grunted and let out the breath he had been holding, his eyes shut tightly. She felt his body tighten then shudder, relaxing a bit as she felt his orgasm pulse in her hand. His hot cum dribbled down her fingers. Out of breath, Severus looked into Viridian's eyes and laughed a bit, exhaling again and catching his breath.

At that moment, the curtain was pulled back and professor Dumbledore peered in. The two leapt apart and Viridian hid her hands behind her back as Severus adjusted his robes. He looked disapprovingly first at Severus, then at Viridian. With a subtle jerk of his head, the pair scrambled out of their hiding place and ran, laughing, out of the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A good number of students had seen Severus and Viridian's embarrassing exit from the party and rumors of their coupling quickly spread throughout their class.

Viridian was minding her own business when a cocky looking lad with long, black curly hair swaggered over to her and said "You could do better, you know."  
"Pardon?" responded Viridian.  
"Snivellus." He said coolly. She glared at him.  
"Just who do you suggest then, _you_?" She looked him up and down disapprovingly. He shrugged.  
"Anyone else would be a better choice, honestly. He can't have much to offer, I'm sure. He's gawky and geeky and... evil."  
Viridian scowled. "I don't think it's any of your business who I'm with. Who are you anyway?"  
"Sirius Black." He said. At that moment Lily Evans, angelic as always walked up to the pair.  
"What's going on here?" she asked.  
"Just explaining to our friend here that she could do much better than Snivellus Snape." Sirius said casually.  
Lily scoffed at him. "Leave them alone, I think Viridian is good for him." Lily said, beaming at her.  
"We'll see about that," Sirius was unconvinced. "A tiger can't change its stripes."  
"Don't listen to him, V." Lily said. "I've known Sev for a long time and he does have a good side." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

Viridian lay awake that night thinking of the exchange. Was Severus destined to become a dark wizard? Could she be a positive influence on him or would he enhance her own dark urges? What makes a person good or evil in the first place? Everyone must have a bit of both, the way she did, right? She thought of lovely perfect Lily. She didn't seem to have an evil bone in her body. Viridian couldn't picture herself doing anything truly evil, but she felt a rush of exhilaration every time she did something she wasn't supposed to. Either way, she understood now why Severus said Sirius's name with such disdain. What a smug, cocky twat.

However, Sirius wouldn't be the only "concerned citizen" to approach Viridian. Not long after, she was seated on the cold ground staring into the black lake to think, when Bellatrix Black, who she knew by reputation alone, came stumbling toward her in high platform clogs and a long, black lace dress. "Does the whole bloody Black family have to put their noses in my business?" thought Viridian.  
"Hullo," called Bellatrix. Viridian just scowled in her direction. She took a seat next to her on the grass. "Soo, the whole school knows about you and Severus shagging at the party." she said, smirking.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but we weren't shagging." replied Viridian.  
"Oh, well, whatever. But you _are_ shagging, right?" Viridian just stared at her, wondering where this was going. "Because you know, once a guy loses his virginity, he'll never be satisfied with just snogging."  
Viridian couldn't mask the confused expression on her face.  
"Oh!" continued Bellatrix, "you didn't know? Well, that doesn't surprise me. It was just the once and..." she leaned in toward Viridian and lowered her voice, "we don't really speak of it."  
"What are you talking about?" Viridian snapped. Her heart had dropped into her stomach and she felt too lightheaded and sick to feign disinterest.  
"You see," said Bellatrix, "I took Sev's virginity, last summer." she paused a moment to let Viridian soak in the information. "But don't worry, it wasn't as if we had a _thing_. I don't want him myself, I come to you as a friend. Just some friendly advice." Bellatrix smiled in a way that did not convey friendliness, but Viridian couldn't sense a lie in this information. "You know, you'll need it if you want to have any chance of him falling in love with you."  
Viridian just stared. She had no words. "Trust me," she continued, quite aware that Viridian didn't want to hear any of this. "He only has room for one woman in his cold, dark heart. And it's not me, nor you. If you want to replace Lily, you've got your work cut out for you."  
Bellatrix smiled in her insincere way and took off again, wobbling in the uneven grass.

She had to know if it was true. She thought about what they had done at the Halloween party and became self conscious. How did she compare to the more experienced Bellatrix? Was he thinking about Lily? Would he really expect her to go all the way, and what if she wasn't ready?

She immediately set off back toward the castle, though she knew it was a bad idea to accost Severus in this way, her uncontrollable emotions made it impossible for her to stop herself. She hurried up the stairs and over to their spot, where she hoped Severus would be.  
"Hey" he said immediately standing up and walking over to greet her. She shoved his outstretched hands away from her. "What's wrong?"  
"Severus... Bellatrix..." she said, fire behind her golden eyes. Severus shrunk and turned paler. "Why didn't you tell me?" he just stared at the floor.  
Viridian shoved him, hard. He stumbled backwards a bit and looked at her, hurt in his eyes, mouth agape.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled. Severus looked around wildly.  
"Shh" he said moving toward her. "I didn't want you to know." he whispered. Viridian glared at him. "What does it have to do with us anyway?" He stared at his shoes.  
"I don't know." Viridian mumbled. "I feel foolish. I feel childish."  
Severus stared at her, his black eyes glistening.  
"I don't think of you like that." he said. Viridian was fighting back tears.  
"I don't know why I'm being so hysterical." she sniffed, trying to steady herself. "Severus, I want you so badly and I feel as if I haven't got you at all. I know you're in love with Lily. And now I know that, that Bellatrix has already had you..."  
Severus was wincing. He had a strange expression on his face, a combination of guilt and pain, he wanted to comfort Viridian but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. She just stood there, angry hurt tears falling from her unwavering gaze, fists balled up by her sides.  
"V..." Severus whispered. "I don't know what to say." he paused for a long moment, aware that if he didn't say something, the one positive thing in his life would be gone.  
"If you want to know, I'll tell you everything."

Viridian softened a little. It was a start. Although they got along well, Severus was always secretive and reticent. He never seemed to really be there, but deep inside his mind, and she hadn't yet found a way inside his barrier.  
"Okay, do it." she said, crossing her arms. Severus went back to the window sill and sat down, pulling his knees into his chest and shrinking into his baggy clothes. Viridian followed, plopping down across from him, still upset. She didn't know if she wanted to hear any more words she couldn't handle today, but the can of worms was opened, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until she had all of the information.  
"It's true," Severus started, taking a deep breath. " I do love Lily." Tears poured from Viridian's eyes, but she sat still, focusing on a loose rock in the wall. "But how could I not? We grew up together. She was my sun when everything around me was dark. I've held her in my heart for so long, I don't know how to let go. But she'll never love me back, not like this. I can feel her slipping away from me. I don't even know if I want her to feel for me what I feel for her. To do so, she would have to experience pain and darkness like I have. And I could never be anyone's light. I don't even know why _you_ fancy me, I pull everything I touch down with me."  
"Don't you dare." Viridian stared at Severus again, he looked back at her, startled by her tone. "Don't you dare try to make me feel sorry for you. You're in charge of the kind of person you are. You decide who you want to be." He stared into his knees.  
"I'm trying. I'm trying to let you in. It scares me, though, to have someone fancy me. Every day I worry that you'll see the real me and you'll look at me with disgust, the way everyone else does. I want to tell you, though. Who I am. And if you hate me, fine. I'd rather that than you loving someone you think I am."  
"Tell me about Bella." Viridian said.  
"It's not what you think." said Severus. "She just takes things from people so no one else can have them. It happened when we were camping, all of us Slitherins, it was a class trip. I just woke up, and she was on top of me. I pushed her away at first, but then I just let it happen. She thought it was funny, because she thinks I'm immature and took it upon herself to 'make me a man'." He stared at his knees again. Viridian had softened entirely now. He wasn't experienced the way she thought he was, he was forced into it by that crazy bitch.  
"I'm sorry, Severus." Viridian said soothingly. "You don't have to tell me any more. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot." Severus scooted forward and took her hand.  
"V," he said, staring at their intertwined fingers. He wanted to ask if she loved him, but it wouldn't be fair. He could feel his love for her growing, he thought, but he didn't even know if he was capable of really loving anyone, or if he just wanted to be loved. He was overwhelmed by a sense of self loathing and winced again. Viridian saw his pained expression and grabbed him, his face within her hands, and kissed him. She wanted to show him that he wasn't unlovable. She could give him something no one else had after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Viridian was determined to show Severus that he could be loved. She would entrust him with her heart, even if he was destined to break it. Though they had less free time together due to their studies, they had both decided to stay home over the Christmas break. Severus had alluded to not getting along with his family, and although Viridian had a happy enough home life, they didn't celebrate holidays with enough ceremony that it overpowered her desire to spend free time with Severus.

She had been chatting with her dorm mates about their relationship, and whether or not she would take it to the next level, without betraying Sev's trust, of course. Most of the girls were staunchly against it and insisted that even if she thought she was in love with Severus, she was too young and should wait to have sex. Shelly, of course, didn't have any similar hangups.  
"If you're ready, and you think he's the right guy, go for it." She shrugged. Viridian couldn't be sure, and she felt as if she had swallowed a brick.

When she finally did find herself alone with Severus, Viridian's anxiety vanished. She carried on with her task of making him feel loved, which so far, just meant gentle stroking of his hair and face, warm embraces and soft kisses. She gazed dreamily into his eyes and smiled warmly. He lapped up the affection, and didn't pressure her for anything more. He would curl up against her and close his eyes, breathing in her scent. He craved her. He needed her. He felt hunger and greed well up inside of him when he saw her and could scarcely let her leave his presence to use the washroom. He would cling to her for hours and wrap his long limbs around her when she started to squirm away.  
"Sev!" She said. "I can't breathe! I promise I'll be back, I'm starved. Look," she gestured toward the clock "it's 3:30, we've been cuddling for hours!" He stared at her with watery, hungry eyes. "Come on, let's go into town. We need to get some air."  
Severus followed at her heels into Hogsmeade and dutifully ate and drank across from her. His eyes darted around the cafe, worried that someone he knew might be there.  
"Severus, relax." Viridian sighed between bites of shepherds pie. He felt sickly, withered. Angry with himself for needing Viridian like this, sure that she'd leave him and take it all away at any moment. He glared at her slightly and shoved a large spoonful of the dish into his mouth.  
"Let's go." he begged. "I want to go back to the castle." Viridian stared at him for a moment, a spark of anger flaring up.  
"Fine." She shoveled the last few bites into her mouth and made a show of getting up to leave. She scooted her heavy chair back noisily and quickly wrapped herself in her winter cloak and scarf. "Let's go, then." She gestured toward the door and after Severus rose and exited she stomped back to the castle in the snow and back to the empty room in the dungeon that they had holed up in for the last couple of days.

When she got there, Viridian angrily yanked at her scarf and robes and was about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind when Severus grabbed her and pressed his lips hard to hers. The intoxicating taste of his saliva left her dumbstruck. Her heart was pounding and she felt a tingle run from her lips to the moist place between her legs. They were kissing with renewed vigor, he was taking charge the way he had in the beginning, rather than Viridian's gentle attempts to comfort cranky Severus.

He pushed her back against a dusty desk and she fell hard upon it, the back of her legs burning where they had hit the sharp edge. She bit his lip angrily and made a muffled cry into his mouth, but it only had the effect of heightening the eroticism of the moment. She gripped his waist between her thick legs and he thrust his bony hips into her, driving her hard against the desk. She gripped his back with her nails and he sucked air between his teeth and moaned. He thrust again, his hard cock pressing almost uncomfortably against her pubic bone. Viridian felt like her midsection was on fire. Her clitoris was throbbing and her entire body tingled. She wanted desperately to remove the layers of bulky wool that separated them from each other. All doubt was gone, she wanted him now. She remembered his size and both feared and desired how it would feel to have him inside of her. She clawed at his million stupid buttons and tugged at his robes. He helped her along, unbuttoning as she did, until his thin white chest was exposed, his lean stomach heaving with each breath. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers and his gigantic cock sprang forth, redder than the rest of his body, thick and veiny, protruding from a nest of coarse black hair that began from a little trail leading from his bellybutton. Viridian gasped at the sight of it. Although she had held it in her hand, this was the first time she had seen it. The first penis she had ever seen in person. Were they all this large? She wondered . Severus looked down his nose at her, watching her hungry eyes devour his manhood. He couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock, wrapping his own hand around hers and squeezing, guiding it downward so the enormous purple head slipped from the foreskin. The little puddle of precum that had pooled inside spilled out. He grunted and gritted his teeth while pumping her hand up and down his shaft a few more times. Almost immediately, before Viridian even had time to register what was happening, he cried out and thrust his hips forward, shooting several ropes of white cum onto the pleats of her skirt and crisp white blouse. He released her hand and crumpled, propping himself up on the desk with trembling arms. His hair obscured his hanging face, but Viridian could see his ribs expanding with heavy breath. His spent cock, still massively erect, bobbed softly between her legs. She looked at the web of cum between her fingers and then to the mess of her clothes. She opened her mouth in surprise and squeaked a little.  
Severus peered at her through his curtain of dark hair and saw her displeased expression.  
"You fucking selfish prick!" Viridian heard herself squeal.  
He looked at the mess that he made and said "I'm sorry. I couldn't... Let me fix this." He pulled his trousers up and buttoned them, then took out his wand, pointed it at her clothes and said "Scourgify!" Instantly, they were clean again. She laid back on the desk and exhaled angrily. That wasn't exactly the problem.

Sensing that there was something else to be made right, Severus ran his large hands up Viridian's thighs, up her sides, until he felt the waistband of her tights and worked his fingers between the elastic and her skin. She looked up to see that he was staring at her apologetically, his beautiful bow-shaped lips parted, his naked torso still stark white against the dark wall beyond. He pulled the tights slowly down as Viridian sucked in her stomach and laid back again, her wide eyes darting at the ceiling. She felt nervous and aroused, and realized that her knees were clenched tightly together as Severus gave her tights a sharp tug to get through them. He pulled off her oxfords and tossed them to the floor, then her tights, wadding them and casting them aside.

He looked back to her, making sure that she wanted him to continue, and seeing no opposition, rolled her skirt back over her stomach and slowly slid his hands down her inner thighs, pressing her knees apart. He gazed into the white cotton panties, moistened and clinging to her skin. He made a v with his fingers and stroked along her outer labia. Viridian shuddered and closed her eyes. She steadied her breathing and concentrated on feeling what Severus was up to between her thighs. He stroked along the creases where her thighs met her labia a few times before running his thumb along the wet crease in the middle. He kept checking her face, her eyes were tight shut but her face was serene. Her breathing was deep and unsteady, her chest heaving.

His thumb still pressing the cotton softly into her labia, he ran his index finger upward and underneath the elastic around her leg. He ran his finger along her soft mound until he felt the beginning of the crease, then down just a bit until he felt a small, hard bit of flesh protruding from the moist softness and ran his finger over her clit. Her legs opened wider and she moaned. This was what she had been waiting for.  
He reached up with both hands and tugged her panties off. He paused for a moment to admire the soft hair and beautiful glistening petal pink folds. Her scent was intoxicating. He knelt down before her and, gripping her thick legs in his hands, began to kiss his way down her thigh. When he reached her vulva, he paused for a moment, allowing his breath to caress her clit. She was mad with desire. She wanted to grab his head and force it into position, but his teasing was driving her wild. She arched her back and felt his lips barely brush hers. Finally, he extended his tongue and tasted her. He moaned and pressed his lips to her soft pussy. He slowly sucked and licked, gripping her legs with his strong hands. He plunged his tongue into her depths and dragged it lightly along the folds in her labia. He was incredibly responsive, if she moaned, he repeated the action that had caused it. She could feel her eyes rolling back in her head as her pleasure mounted. She found herself gripping the edges of the desk so tightly her fingers hurt.

He reached up and slowly ran his finger around the outside of her vagina before pushing it inside. She moaned at the unfamiliar but enjoyable sensation. He pulled it out and slowly inserted two fingers, pausing to allow Viridian to relax again before going a little deeper. He sucked gently on her clit and moved his fingers in and out, exploring the walls of her vagina. He felt her muscles gripping his fingers, took the increased moisture as a positive sign, and increased his rhythm. She thrust her pelvis toward his lips and gripped the desk tighter. She could feel a warm tightness welling up in her body and moaned. Severus increased his speed and pressure once more and she spread her quivering legs wide. She moaned again and lost her breath, feeling her pleasure swell to the point of orgasm. Suddenly her back arched and she let out a whimpering moan. Severus felt her muscles contract around his fingers in orgasm and he decreased his pace as she finished.  
"Mmmm" he moaned into her.  
"Oh my God" she panted. She looked down and realized she had let go of the desk and instead gripped his hair tightly in her hand. She released her grip and shuddered again, laying back against the desk. Severus stood up and wiped his face. She could see his hard cock pressed against his trousers. She had wanted it so badly, but appreciated that he hadn't rushed her into it. The next time this happened, though, she didn't think she could resist.


End file.
